Temari's Swing
by ForgottenMemory682
Summary: Chibi Temari wants to play on the swing,but little Gaara won't let her. So,what is she going to do about it? Sequal to "The Cookie Jar".


I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Here is another one-shot that I wanted to make. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was another hot day in the Sand Village,the sun pelting down on our three favorite little chibis,Gaara,Temari,and Kankuro.Currently,they were playing on the swing-set in their backyard.

"Wheeeee,this is fun," Cried the overjoyed red-headed boy on the only swing there,"Push me higher Temari!!"

An exhausted sigh was heard from the small blond girl behind him."Gaara,I've been pushing you for the past two hours," She stated tiredly,"Why don't you let me have a turn?" She stopped pushing him and crossed her arms over her chest.

It was true,from the moment that they had come outside she had been doing nothing but this,standing around and watching her brother have all the fun on the swing.Every time that she had tried to ask for a turn he just said 'in a minute' or 'later'.And Kankuro was too busy playing with a small wooden puppet to push him.

But this was the last straw.She had had it.

"Gaara," She angrily said,"If you dont give me a turn right now I wont make you anymore chocolate chip cookies."

Gaara's and Kankuro's eyes suddenly widened as they immediately stooped what they were doing to look at her.Both had an expression of horror on their faces.

"Temi-chan," Said a timid Gaara on the verge of tears,"You don't really mean that...do you?"

As she saw the sad,helpless expression on his cute face she began to feel some regret for what she had said.Though he did hog the swing,he was still just a little boy that was having fun.

"Yeah Temari,don't you think your being a bit harsh," Kankuro said with a pleading look adorning his face, "You know how much he loves your chocolate chip cookies."

Her eyes darted from Gaara to Kankuro and then back to Gaara.She knew he was right,she was being too harsh.It wasn't fair to poor,little,defenseless,cookie-loving Gaara.

The next thing she knew she was being hugged by a little figure with red hair.

"I'm so sorry Temi-chan,I'll give you as many turns as you want!Just please don't stop making me those yummy choco-chip cookies,please! I'll do anything!" He then looked up at her with tear stained green eyes.

It was then that she felt like the worst sister in the whole universe.She had crushed her little brothers heart like it was a spider on a windowsill.

She hugged him back."I'm sorry too Gaara-chan.I didn't mean what I said.I'm still going to make you choco-chip cookies," She replied with an apologetic look on her face.

A huge smile then flashed on the small boy's face as his eyes lit up like a beacon in the fog.He then squirmed out of her embrace and ran into their nearby house.

Confused,she looked over to Kankuro.He looked just as bemused as she did.A couple minutes passed by but Gaara hadn't come back yet.

"So...,"Temari was the first to speak,"what do you think he's up to?"

"Well,I think I have a pretty good idea,"He replied in an amused sort of voice,a smirk evident on his cute little face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Temari,"He said while throwing his hands up in the air,"It's Gaara.Alone.In the house."

"So...what?"

"...The cookie jar,"He stated obviously.

But before Temari could respond,Gaara came out,his left arm behind his back and a cookie in his mouth.There was a happy air around him.

She couldn't believe this!

"Hiya guys,"He said while giggling,"Want a cookie?" He extended his left arm which was holding two chocolate chip cookies.

She was speechless.He had actually brought out a cookie for each of them instead of just himself.He was so nice.

"Sure,"She happily replied.She hadn't had one of her own cookies in a while.That was all thanks to a little red haired boy by the name of Gaara,who kept stealing them from the cookie jar.But she could make an exception this time.As long as she got the big one,she was happy.

"I want the big one,"Shouted Kankuro as he was coming over to them.

"Not a chance.It's mine,"Temari yelled back.

"Hey!I called it!"

"Well I didn't hear you!So it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Gaara,seeing this as an opportunity to get away,ran as fast as he could back into the house.

"Well,"He said happily while looking at the lonesome cookies in his hand,"More for me!!"


End file.
